


Lady Luck

by Lirillith



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestia Ludenberg, getting started on the business of being Celestia Ludenberg... if she'd been born in the world of Final Fantasy VI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written this entirely because I wanted Setzer to meet another Celes.

She left her name behind in Narshe, along with the sound of her father’s coughing and the ever-deepening worry lines between her mother’s eyebrows.  Taeko had learned to play poker across the dinner table from her father, before the coal dust dug its way into his lungs, but Celestia Ludenberg would just use the ambiguous smile she’d practiced in her ragged-edged bedroom mirror if anyone ever asked where she learned.  Celestia was from Doma, or Nikeah, or Jidoor, but she wasn’t about to say.  Celestia had carefully practiced how to speak like the people in her mother’s phonograph records of plays.  Celestia sounded like she was from anywhere or nowhere.   
  
Celestia’s poker face was impenetrable, and that was her one piece of armor when she walked into basement gambling dens and felt every eye on her.  She wasn’t afraid of them, and she was there to play.  Celestia could lose and not let it shake her.  She wasn’t one of those people in the casinos, sweating, laughing too loud, pleading with the dice, rattled by loss and excited by wins; Celestia was coolly amused, playing for fun, and that was why she always managed to walk away with money in her pocket.   
  
Behind all that, she did need the money, because she’d only taken a little when she came down the road to the desert.  Her parents did all right in a modest way, but Daddy’s medical bills weren’t getting any lower, and they didn’t have that much for her to rob if she’d wanted to.  She parlayed that into a few modest wins at poker in roadside inns and taverns, enough to afford a train ticket to South Figaro and buy herself the kind of dresses she’d been born to wear.  The kind of dresses Celestia Ludenberg needed.  And with that she was ready to start moving, to start playing in earnest, to risk games of pure chance as well as skill.  To start enjoying herself.   
  
One day, she was going to walk onto Setzer Gabbiani’s Blackjack.  And, if she had her way, win it out from under him.


End file.
